The present invention is directed to a device for holding a paint can, wet paint brush, and clean-up rag.
Paint dripping presents a constant hazard during the course of painting using a brush for applying paint from an open can. Paint dripping often occurs after opening a paint can and stirring the paint, pouring a portion of paint from the can, and while applying the paint with a brush. In addition, it is often necessary or desirable to set down a wet brush while a painter attends to another task related to a paint job. In practice it is necessary to protect adjacent surfaces and flooring with drop cloths, newspapers and so forth to avoid adverse effects of paint dripping particularly inadvertent drips which are likely to dry before being noticed. The time required to complete a paint job increases significantly when preparatory steps are needed for covering such adjacent surfaces.
For paint jobs requiring a smaller quantity of paint, for example, where quart size or smaller containers are used there are the addition problems of container stability and mobility. Such containers do not have a bail and must be gripped by hand for placing the can in suitable position for painting. Also due care is needed to prevent upsetting the can during use.
Inevitably, while painting unwanted paint spots occur from paint drips or from inadvertent brush dabs that require immediate attention with a wipe-up rag to maintain a neat and orderly job site.
There is need for a paint can and brush holder that contains dripping of paint from the can, provides for stability, mobility and ease of handling of a paint can in use, provides a place for setting down a wet brush all in the course of a paint job, and keeps a wipe-up rag at hand.